


you don't have to say you're mine

by thedreamsteam



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, im sorry if this is bad i wrote it TODAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: Tom and Will have been best friends for about fifteen years at this point. They met in their kindergarten class, and they’ve been inseparable ever since, matching halloween costumes, going and doing everything together. Usually, if you could see one of them, the other was nearby. Their parents had always joked that they were soulmates, and they had always just laughed and agreed.However, Tom was in love with Will.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	you don't have to say you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> hello yet again thanks to the 2nd devons server for fueling this!!!
> 
> i apologize if it isnt good kdjdkdj
> 
> title from 'adore you' by harry styles (the only man ever)

Tom and Will have been best friends for about fifteen years at this point. They met in their kindergarten class, and they’ve been inseparable ever since, matching halloween costumes, going and doing everything together. Usually, if you could see one of them, the other was nearby. Their parents had always joked that they were soulmates, and they had always just laughed and agreed.

However, Tom was in love with Will. Had been for about eight years, and just ignored it the best he could. What else could he do? Tell the person he’s closest to that he’s in love with him, and hopes they still stay friends? He couldn't have done that, not at all. He barely gave himself enough courage to come out to him, but he’s lucky that he got the greatest best friend in the whole world instead of some asshole who would’ve changed everything.

But he thinks he’s gonna do it. Today. Hopefully.

People have been doing challenges where they finally tell their best friend, whom they’ve been in love with for years, that they love them, and they wait to see if their feelings are reciprocated. Mostly, they are. Sometimes, they aren’t. He needs to ignore it though! He can do this!

Except, once he’s sitting in Wills car, all of his courage breaks and he just starts crying.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Will asks, turning to bring Tom into a hug, and that just makes him cry even harder. Here’s his best friend, who doesn’t even know why he’s crying, much less that it’s about him, and instantly tries to comfort him. He’s just so kind that Tom just cries harder. “Hey, hey, you’re okay. You’re okay.”

“It’s just, it’s just-” He tries to say, starting but unable to finish his sentence, breaking off the sentence and burying his face into Will’s chest, just stopping to catch his breath. Will brings his hand up to run his fingers through his hair, trying to calm down Tom as much as he can. The love swells through Tom, and he leans back after a moment, wiping his eyes to stare at Will. His heart starts to pound, but he speaks before it can stop him. “I just love you _so_ much Will.”

It’s silent in the car, the only noise being the sound of the radio playing softly, quieting the worry in Tom’s head. Will chuckles beside him, smiling.

“I love you too.” 

He sighs, angrily, looking down as he speaks. “No, Will, I mean that I _love you_ love you.” It’s silent in the car again, and Tom stares down, refusing to look up until Will makes a move.

“Tom.” Will's voice is soft, but Tom stares down, ignoring the man, until he feels a hand softly grab his chin and gently tilts his face up until he’s staring at him, unable to ignore the man. “I’ve been in love with you for about five years, Tom.” Will moves closer, searching Tom’s eyes for something. Evidently, he finds what he’s searching for, because he kisses Tom.

You know how they always describe your kiss as fireworks shooting off? He can’t actually tell if that's an accurate statement. It does feel like fireworks are going off, but it also feels like a storm had been raging in his body all these years, and the moment his lips touched Will’s, it calmed, leaving his body.

They part after a moment, but they don’t stay far from one another, Will keeping his hands on Tom’s face.

“I feel like I should admit that that was my first kiss.” Tom finally says, and Will huffs out a laugh, already leaning in for another one.

Would it be weird if he says that he’d like to stay in this moment forever?

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr whoop whoop @willlamschofield


End file.
